


Potter Manor and the averted tragedy

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, However it happens very differently, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Tried to make a crossover fic, but it felt like the plot wouldn't have gone on, with this entire issue of Harry's parents being resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Potter Manor and the averted tragedy

Voldemort was about to enter the Potter Household when a figure crashed upon him at random and killed him immediately. It was a instant death for the man. Died right on impact. There was no hidden horcrux. Just a sad, small man in a dark cloak laid dead at the doorstep of the Potter household. James loomed over at the unexpected crasher adjusting his glasses. 

He watched as the visitor jumped to their feet and shrieked then run off in horror of who had cushioned their fall. 

James didn’t know what to think except:

_I could have died tonight._

All as he relaxed and lowered his wand at the crushed figure of Voldemort.

“Lily!” James called. “The war is over! He is dead!”

Lily joined his side carrying Harry and lowered her wand, once she saw the man was still, falling relieved. 

“Thank Merlin.” Lily said. 

James looked toward Harry and smiled. 

“Who gets to grow up with their parents and godparents?” James cooed. “Who? Who? Whooooo?”

Harry looked around, confused, blinking.

“You, Harry.” Lily said with a grin. 

James tickled the baby earning precious pearls of laughter then the small family went inside the manor and closed the door behind them.

All was well and the unexpected crasher never popped up in their lives again.


End file.
